Picture Drabbles
by ChasingTrust27
Summary: We always wonder what our walls would say if they could talk. At Hogwarts, they can. Or, at least, the pictures can and that's just as good...Ever wonder what the pictures think of Hogwarts, and it's students?...This story ends randomly so dont be mad!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: haha! author's note! idk why but im having fun saying i'm an author!!! well actually this story is in the process of being created by me and Nicoley (swordandpen28). So ya. Review yashgamagh! (Review Please in Boheiman)**

We always wonder what our walls would say if they could talk. At Hogwarts, they can. Or, at least, the paintings can and that's just as good. I'm not confined to my frame; I just prefer its confines. The cedar slats, carved with scrolls and sunbursts, are comfortable and safe.

When I visit other paintings, I either feel washed out by the bright, vibrant oil paints or as though I'm being thrown into harsh relief by the soft, pale watercolors. I blame my creator. The idiot drew me in bloody pastels.

So I stay in my frame. It's situated in a small corridor off the hallway leading into the Great Hall. I don't get much traffic, but I have always thought the students that _do _pass me are more . . . interesting compared to those in the near constant stream flowing through the main passage.

Every few years, I hand pick a new set of students to observe. It's an amusement of sorts. They're always Gryffindors, because my corridor is directly on the way to their common room. How I pick these special students is quite random. There is no rhyme or reason to the matter; just a select few wanderers in the midst of the hustle and bustle of life at Hogwarts, for the people at least. In previous years, my chosen students have displayed a certain confidence or air of interest about them. I have been making these observations for a pretty long while, for I find it my main source of entertainment around here, being a portrait and all.

This year, I've picked two. Both firsties with wild black hair, but the similarities end there. The boy is loud; surronded by nervous peers, his boisterous coutenance makes him stand out. Exuding confidence, his brown eyes are just visible over the bobbing heads.

The girl is opposite. She stands at the outside of a knot of bubbly girls, each step making her black corkscrews bounce. You can tell she's shy; her narrow shoulders are pushed forward, making her dark ringlets spill over her pale blue-gray eyes.

I've only just started my observations on these two new students, but hopefully they will live up to my "standards". Nothing very exciting has happened so far, but I have a feeling I made the right choice in picking these two . . .


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I'm happy! I got 47 hits when I first posted chapter 1 which is happy but then it dropped a lot so that makes me sad! Thanks to KenziCullen for being my first to review (besides Nicole), Sirius-Lee-Hot for having an awesome pen name and LuckyCookie because it would be cool to actually have a lucky cookie! Gracias! REVIEW!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but it would be nice to!!!**

Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, Astrology, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic, Care of Magical Creatures. All subjects canvased in the first week of classes at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All subjects which the first year students are, presuably, becoming adept at. While they've been learning about turning pickles pink and brewing Babbling Beverages, I've been collecting information of a different sort.

My boy's first name is James. He is well liked by his peers for nearly all of them call him by this. His last name is Potter and is well-known amoungst the staff for I'm constantly hearing cries of "Detention, Mr. Potter!" These annoyance steeped reprimandes are generally accompanied by a yell of "You too, Mr.'s Black and Pettigrew!" or less commonly "You as well, Mr. Lupin!" James and his gang of friends do seem to enjoy pranking, inept dueling, or indeed any form of mischievousness. He is closest to Sirius Black, an absolutely irrepresable flirt. In fact, many of my friends have come to me, flushed and giggling, with tales of his attempts to seduce them. And to think he's only eleven! The little creeper. Personally, I think he's practicing.

James and Sirius are slinking past me now, wands drawn. They're prey is a greasy haired, hook nosed boy who they have nicknamed Snivellus. I could warn him, I really should, but I won't. It's not my way to interfere in the pety trials of life at Hogwarts. It is though I'm apart of the school, but detached, like the carriage house of a mansion. I leave my musings to watch the boy's silent progress down my nearly deserted corridor. Torturing poor "Snivellus" seems to be one of their favorite hobbies. You have to wonder what that says about their character.

As James crossed in front of my frame, I thank Merlin portraits can't smell. Typical of an eleven-year-old boy, James has horrible hygiene. I have it straight from the Drunk Monk, who resides in his dormitory, that the kid changes his underwear only twice a week! Disturbing as it is, I had to check that for myself. Sure enough, I've watched from my other residence for three days and seen two pairs. I guess he likes Quidditch because both pairs feature Quaffles, the Nimbus logo, and the legend of the Falmouth Falcons.

I know far less about the girl. Quite frankly, she bores me. Her name is Natasha Mora and is painfully shy. Her best friend is a fiery red head named Lily Evans with obnoxiously green eyes. That's about it . . .

I hear a splash and a girlish high-pitched scream, "Ah! The shampoo burns!" Then, "Ha! Wash your hair you greasy, little git!" Sounds like the James and Sirius caught up with Snivellus.

Afternoon sunlight slants through the high windows but thankfully I remain swathed in shadows. If it weren't for the lovely shade, my colors would have faded long ago and would have been left a terribly boring black and white imprint.

The hall is full of students reviling in their afternoon break. I spot Natasha's carrot-topped friend, her arm around a dripping Snivellus. Their peers give them a wide berth, apparantly afraid of catching "Slytherin Coodies".

At the other end of the hallway, James and his prey are gallivanting, attracting envious stares and making far too much noise. I "smell" confrontation.

The red head is quite chummy with Snivellus and not so much with James. It's terrible of me, but I do love fighting. There is nothing to break the monotony of being a painting like some lovely discord. I am positivly quivering with anticapation as Lily's green eyes harden. She's spotted James.


	3. Chapter 3

I watch, rapt with anticipation, as Lily catches sight of James and his friends. OMG this is gonna be good! Oh no! AHHHHH! My vision is blurring! EVERYTHINGS FADING!!!!!!!!

And with that the plot line ended and the world imploded. Harry Potter ceased to exist.

THE END!!

**A/N: PLEASE FLAME US!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IF WE GET ENOUGH FLAMES, MAYBE WE'LL BRING THE STORY BACK!! We know, we're cruel. SORRY!! It was just really boring to write…**

**Also pllleeeeeeeeeaaasssssseeeeee check out my new story: **_**Seeking. **_**Its on **_**mermaidfaery27**_** 's account! Thanks! If I get enough reviews on **_**Seeking**_** I might bring **_**Picture Drabbles**_** back :D**


End file.
